Blown film production lines are typically limited in output by bubble stability. Blending Linear Low Density Polyethylene (LLDPE) with Low Density Polyethylene (LDPE) increases bubble stability, in part, due to the higher melt strength (MS) of the LDPE, and the increase in MS helps provide for an increase in film output. However, high MS resins typically have reduced the optics and toughness of the film. There is a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that provide an optimized balance of melt strength and blown film properties. LDPE polymers are disclosed in the following references: WO 2010/042390, WO 2010/144784, WO 2011/019563, WO 2012/082393, WO 2006/049783, WO 2009/114661, WO 2014/190039, WO 2014/190041, WO 2014/190036, WO 2014/179469, WO 2015/094566, US 2008/0125553, US 2014/0316096, US 2014/0316094, US 2014/0288257, US 2015/0274856, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,741,415, 8,871,876, 8,415,422, 8,871,887, 8,916,667, 9,243,087, 9,068,032 and EP 2239283B1. However, such polymers do not provide an optimized balance of high MS, high blown film maximum output, and excellent film properties, as discussed herein. Thus, as discussed, there remains a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that have an optimized balance of melt strength, polymer processing, film output and film properties. These needs and others have been met by the following invention.